Samus Aran
'Character' Name: Samus Aran Alias(es): Galactic Savior, Princess, Savior, The Hunter Origin: Metroid Height: 1.9 m. (6'3") Weight: 90 kg. (198 lb.) Species: Human/Chozo hybrid. Possibly a chimera after being given the Metroid vaccine. Affiliation: Galactic Federation Age: Mid twenties to early thirties. 'Powers & Abilities' Physical Strength Arm strength: 50 metric tons. 1 Bench press: Unknown. Deadlift: Unknown. Leg press: Unknown. Overhead press: Unknown. Pushing/Pulling strength: 50 metric tons. 1 Striking strength: Unknown. Vertical jump: Three times her own height. | Hi-jump boots x1.5 in Metroid (NES) 2 | x2 in Return of Samus. 3 Speed Reaction time: 2.75 milliseconds. 4 Combat speed: FTL+ (Scales to Ridley who can keep up with her ship which travels at FTL speeds) Running speed: 30 m/s based on outrunning a powdered avalanche. 5 | 47.79 m/s with the boost ball. 6 | 10% speed increase with the varia suit in Return of Samus. 7 | Supersonic speeds. 8910 Flight speed: 30 m/s based on Samus' running speed followed by flying with the space jump. 5 | Supersonic speeds. 11 Swimming speed: Not applicable. Vehicular speed: Hunter-class gunship's top speed is 72 × c''. 12 Durability '''Brittleness:' Not applicable. Compressive strength: Unknown. Elasticity: Not applicable. Electrical resistivity: Low. Force: 16,361.1 kg m/s^2 13 Hardness: Possibly similar to iron or steel, if not greater. Ionizing radiation: High-powered lasers can harm Samus' energy shield. EMPs can disrupt the visor. Kinetic energy: 5,948,568.738 kg m^2/s^2 14 Malleability: Not applicable. Non-ionizing radiation: Unknown. Plasticity: Unknown. Pressure: Unknown. Shear strength: Unknown. Stiffness: Unknown. Tensile strength: Unknown. Thermal energy: 800 °C with some gravity suits. 15 | Below 0 °C with the power suit alone. 16 Toughness: Capable of taking high degrees of blunt force without fracturing. At the beginning of Metroid: Other M, Samus can be seen with scratches or loss of a paint job after being almost defeated by Mother Brain. Voltage: 3.0 × 10^6 V/m. 17 Wattage: 2 terawatts, or 2.0 × 10^21 kg m^2/s^3. 18 Endurance Samus can run for extended hours. | Concentration recovers some energy and crystal flash restores all energy tanks. Destructive capability Samus utilizes directed-energy weapons, which may be categorized under electromagnetic radiation, particle weapons, or sonic weapons. Most common are laser weapons, as these can be found from the wave, 19 light, 20 nova, 21 spazer, 22 and plasma beam in the 2D Metroid games. 23 The plasma beam and nova beam reach frequencies beyond the ultraviolet spectrum. 2123 Missiles utilize the Munroe effect and are capable of generating 7.16 kg. of TNT. 24 The power bomb is considered one of Samus' most powerful weapons, which generates 5.88 kilotons of TNT. 25 Destructive range Samus' beams and missiles travel at least hundreds of meters. Based on the power bomb's TNT equivalent, the radiation alone can reach up to 4.09 km^2. FactPile Tier: 'Low Metahuman 'Equipment Standard Equipment Power suit, arm cannon. FP Victories Cara (Sword of Truth) (was limited to Zero Suit form and still won) Doomguy (Doom) Duke Nukem (Duke Nukem) Durge (Star Wars) - Durge Profile General Grievous (Star Wars) - General Grievous Profile Gordon Freeman (Half Life) HK-47 (Star Wars) - HK-47 Profile Jango and Boba Fett, Master Chief and Arbiter (Star Wars and Halo) - Jango Fett Profile, Boba Fett Profile, Master Chief Profile, Arbiter Profile Lara Croft (Tomb Raider) - Lara Croft Profile (Samus was limited to Zero Suit form and she still stomped horribly, she can also solo the verse) Megaman (Megaman) Old One Eye (Warhammer 40K) - Old One Eye Profile Princess Zelda (Legend of Zelda) Ridley and IG-88 (Metroid and Star Wars) - Ridley Profile, IG-88 Profile (was allied with Boba Fett) Solid Snake (Metal Gear) - Solid Snake Profile (quite a few times now, she can also solo the verse) Space Marine (Warhammer 40K) - Space Marine Profile Sylar (Heroes) Wolverine (Marvel) - Wolverine Profile (she won via BFR) Zombie Gauntlet FP Defeats Flash (DC Comics) Iron Man and Thor (Marvel) - Iron Man Profile, Thor Profile (was allied with Raiden and still lost horribly) Megaman X (Megaman X) - Megaman X Profile Queen of Blades (StarCraft) - Queen of Blades Profile Transformers-verse (Transformers) (was allied with Master Chief and still lost horribly) Zeratul (StarCraft) - Zeratul Profile Inconclusive Matches Kharn the Betrayer (Warhammer 40K) - Kharn Profile (was allied with Boba Fett, also inconclusive due to the awkward scenario) Respect thread(s) Samus Aran Discussion Citations 1. Vorash's mass 2. Metroid (NES) manual, p. 23 3. Metroid II: Return of Samus manual, p. 17 4. What is Samus' reaction time? 5. Avalanche Dynamics, powder snow low-end speed is 25 m/s, which Samus outran. 6. How fast is the boost ball? 7. In Metroid II: Return of Samus, it takes Samus 11 seconds to run down a corridor on the way to acquire the varia suit, but only takes 10 seconds with the varia suit. 8. Metroid Fusion manual, p. 30 9. Metroid: Zero Mission manual, p. 26 10. Based on the Mach angle in Metroid: Other M, Samus' speed booster allows her to run Mach 1.06. 11. Based on the Mach angle in Metroid: Other M, Samus' shinespark allows her to fly Mach 2. 12. "Maximum velocity Relativistic: 7.2 × 10 C" - Official Metroid Prime Web site 13. Samus' mass multiplied by her speed. 14. Samus' mass and speed using the equation for kinetic energy. 15. The gravity suit's ability to withstand magma and lava 16. Samus can walk comfortably around Phendrana Drifts and the vacuum of space. 17. Voltage of Gamma Metroids 18. "The Volt Driver draws energy from the planetary electromagnetic field and converts it into multi-terawatt bursts of high voltage." (Volt Driver, Logbook, Metroid Prime Hunters) 19. What wavelength is the wave beam? 20. Arguments supporting Samus' ability to dodge lasers 21. What is the nova beam's wavelength? 22. Spazer Laser Beam 23. What is the 2D plasma beam's laser wavelength? 24. How powerful are Samus' missiles? 25. Power bomb TNT equivalence Category:Character Profiles Category:Metroid Characters Category:FP Award Winners Category:Heroines Category:Video Game Characters Category:Female Characters